The Ties That Bind
by Sosoru
Summary: AU As the war between Earth and Vegetasei wages on, the children are often the most tragic victims. Will the continue the cycle of death or bring about change?
1. Default Chapter

This fic is an AU, so please no flames about people being out of character. There will be a lot of suggestiveness, violence, and sexuality in this one, so you have been warned. 

Usual Disclaimer Applies.

_______________________________________________________________________

****

The Ties that Bind

"Sire, we must act quickly," Nappa said to Vegeta as they walked through the halls of the castle as it shook from the force of various explosions outside. Vegeta turned to his mentor and snarled. He has been by his side since he was a small child, but now that he was King, he felt Nappa's role was utterly useless. "I know how we must act. We have been here before," he said with spite. Nappa stood at attention, trying to maintain his composure. "Sir, I am only doing my job. If you had listened to me we could have avoided this attack!" Vegeta raised his brow. "How dare you speak to me like that? I should have your head for that comment. Continue to test my patience and you will be sorry." He then turned around and continued to the Military Tactics, leaving Nappa behind. "One day, you will regret your words, Vegeta," Nappa thought to himself. As he turned around, he saw the Prince and the Princess run across the hall. They were fitted in battle armor. Nappa smirked. "Those idiots never seem to learn," he commented to himself as he headed back to his quarters.

"Brother, I don't think we should be doing this," the female Saiya-jin said, keeping close behind her brother. "Father will have our heads for this if we get caught." The male kept leading the way. Soon, they came to hallway that led to a heavily guarded door. He knelt down, staying hidden, his sister following suit. "Then we just can't get caught," he whispered to her as he brushed his shoulder length lavender locks behind his ear and peered around the corner. He counted four Elites guarding the door. He looked back at his little sister, who showed no semblance of worry, though he knew it was there. She had tied her pale green hair back into a ponytail so it would not bother her during battle. She looked into her brother's eyes for reassurance and guidance, something she could not find within herself at the moment. "Bra, listen to me. There are four Elites guarding the gates. We can either deceive them or attack. Which will it be?" The young woman stood up slowly and gathered Ki in her hand. She looked around the corner determining the exact location of the soldiers. "Attack," she said assuredly, tossing the Ki towards the door. The Elites scrambled to avoid the blast, but fell short. The pair waited a moment then proceeded forward. The guards would be fine, if they survived the attack from the enemy.

Once through the door, Bra and her brother caught a glimpse of all the weapons that lined the walls. She began looking at foils and daggers while her brother wondered over to the broadswords. "What should we pick, Trunks," she asked her brother. He turned around and looked at the lighter equipment. He picked up a shuriken and tossed it up and down to feel its weight. "Which weapon were you most comfortable with when we trained? Wasn't it this and the dagger," he asked her, handing her the small, deadly weapon. She nodded and fastened it to her belt. She placed a machete in her hostler and began practicing withdrawing her weapons. Trunks then turned his attention back to the swords. He picked up a few and felt them out. One by one, he picked them up, slashed the air around them, and placed them back in their casing. They were either to light or too bulky for his speed. This inadequate equipment cost him many battles. He sighed, disappointed. "These swords here are useless to me," he thought to himself. A figure in the darkness caught his attention. Bra stood next to her brother, preparing to fight. "Show yourself or suffer the consequences" she proclaimed. 

The figure came into the light. It was a short, old man, perhaps the blacksmith. He was dragging an object behind him, obviously something very large and heavy. "My prince," he stated humbly, "I believe this sword will suit you nicely." The old man then displayed great strength by handing the sword to Trunks, who looked at the weapon with admiration. The craftsmanship was unparalleled to anything he had ever seen before. The blade was wide, yet very thin. When he turned it to its side it seemingly disappeared. The handle was wide and soft, reinforced with a thick, leather binding. He took the sword and swiped the air next to the old man. After a few seconds, the shelf behind him collapsed, the cut clean. 

"Where did you get this from," Trunks asked, still marveling at the sword. The old man stepped forward and pointed to the bottom of the handle. The name "Tapion" was engraved in a gold plate. "I used this sword when I was about your age during the war with the Koola. I made this myself and I have been the only one to use it, partly because I have always been the only one that could handle the sword. I have watched you for a long time and I believe you are worthy to use this sword. Not based on your heritage, but your drive. Use it well, young prince." The old man then slipped back into the darkness before Trunks could thank him. Bra pulled on her brother's shirt and pointed to the door. Some Elites had come to investigate the blast. "Let's get out of here," she said, running toward the doors that led to the outside. He quickly followed and both we out of sight. 

Vegeta looked out over his kingdom. He had already fitted himself in his battle armor and waited for his private unit to assemble, which consisted of Nappa, Nappa's son Napu who was a skilled fighter and Chizu, a female Elite and military genius. 

"Hurry up, peons! We don't have all day."

The trio lined up behind their king. He turned around and glared at Nappa. "I shouldn't even allow you to fight. You and Chizu fly ahead of us and distract the opposing troops. Napu and I will attack this Commander. Obviously, he is very well respected and skilled, so he must be taken out immediately. This will cause chaos within the opposing fleet, thus making an counter- attack more efficient." Chizu stood forward and spoke. "It is rumored that the Commander may be female, are you going to take that into account, Sire?" Vegeta sneered at the female Saiya-jin and his look disgusted her. "It is impossible for a woman to possess that type of power, even if she has Saiya-jin blood. Plus, no one has ever seen this brat, so that rumor is unfounded," he said sharply. He couldn't stand the fact a female was part of his personal unit, even if she was the top tactical advisor of Vegeta-sei. Vegeta then turned his attention to Nappa, who seemed to be in a smug mood. "Make sure word gets out that my brats are not to leave their quarters until we have won this battle. I'll not have them foil another mission." Nappa smiled slyly and began to power up. "I saw them hurry to their rooms myself. They'll be find, Sire." Vegeta nodded then powered up himself. The others followed suit and proceeded out to the balcony. One by one, they flew into the air and divided into their teams. As they flew closer, they could see a fierce battle being fought on the ground, but no sign of the commander. "He has to be here somewhere," Vegeta thought to himself as he scanned the area. "Perhaps he has retreated," commented Napu. Vegeta ignored him and sped forward, leaving the others struggling to keep up.

On the ground, Bra and Trunks fought the onslaught of fierce warriors. With their armor and helmets on, they're identities remained hidden. There wasn't even a hint of their rank as soldiers on their uniforms. Trunks, with his new broadsword, overcame every competitor. He had slashed his way through the platoon while his sister held her own. At first he was worried about letting her use close-range weapons, but her physical strength matched those she was fighting and her skill was far greater. He admired her. She always seemed to push herself to the next level over and over again. Bra was fighting a low-rank soldier that put up a brave, but ill fought battle. She looked at the man as he fell to the ground and smirked. "Aki," someone yelled not too far away. "You bastard! You killed him," the soldier said as he charged for Bra. She pulled her machete from the pervious victim and clanked metal with her new opponent. He pulled a dagger from his holster and tried to slash her, but she blocked it with her own and hurricane kicked him, which sent him spiraling in the air, then towards the ground. Before she could catch her breath, she was attacked from behind. The blow to her back sent her to her knees. A boot then connected with her side and she fell hard on her back. She quickly popped herself up and eyed her enemy. She felt some moisture on her side and she looked down. She was bleeding lightly. 

"Tell me how you like that, bitch," the soldier said smugly. Bra raised her brow at his comment, nearly laughing at his ignorance. "You have managed to draw my blood, but you will die just the same!" She pulled her shuriken out, flung it at the soldier and decapitated him before he could react. She knelt down to his body and pulled her belonging out of the ground between his head and the rest of his body. "Tell me how you like that, you son-of-a-bitch." She then looked around to find her brother, who was stalking his own prey. 

Trunks had his eye on a slender warrior for quite some time. She had taken down all who attacked her single-handedly. Her armor showed her to be a general of some sorts, but that made him no difference. She would die just the same. Preparing to strike, he forced his way through the men. Just a stones' throw away, he raised his sword above his head and charged. The general had her back turned, so it would be a clean, one hit kill. As he lunged in the air, she turned around and struck him in the chest. He balled up and fell to the ground. She then withdrew a sword from someone's body and swung for his neck. He was able to avoid the attack and engaged in battle with her. 

Trucks eyed his new opponent. She was about his height and slender, the only features noticeable were her curvaceous figure and her rich, deep brown eyes. "What are you staring at," the woman questioned, "You have a death wish obviously, so I must fulfil it." Trunks smirked under his helmet. She noticed his crystal blue eyes narrowing and got into a fighting stance. "I see I am amusing you. Why don't we finish this," she said, unsheathing her own sword. It had a golden blade that was stained with the blood of perhaps many of his men. She looked down at it and pointed it to him. "Your blood will be on it next!" She charged him and their swords clanked together. Trunks was surprised by her skill, but mainly by her brute strength. She handled the broadsword as if it were a rapier, matching his movements. She too was surprised. This was the first real battle she had engaged in all afternoon, and she wanted more. As he blocked another strike, she pulled out a smaller sword and slashed at his leg. He dodged, but she somehow managed to cut him. Infuriated, he powered up and charged forward. 

Not too far away, Bra felt her brother's Ki flare. "Oh no," she thought to herself while fighting. "Father will be soon to follow now." Finished playing around, she slashed the neck of the soldier and intensified the search for her brother. 

The woman was amused by his display. She too powered up and sped into the air leaving Trunks to follow. Both had sheathed their swords and engaged in hand to hand combat. The woman tried to land a hit, but he was too fast for her. Having enough, she phased behind him and punched him in his back. Trunks then swung around and punched her in the face. She flew back slightly, but quickly regained her composure. She had to remain calm. She could not turn Super Saiya-jin, her cover would be blown. Trunks was having strikingly similar thoughts. No one could find out he or Bra was on the battlefield. In a fit of anger, she charged him and tried for a jab. While he blocked, she kicked her leg straight up into the air, catching him square in the chin. He flew up, then rolled out and placed his hands in front on him. Feeling his Ki rise, the woman then placed her hands above her head. Trunks, preparing to use the Final Flash attack, noticed the woman's movements. "The fool is going to attempt to absorb the attack," he thought to himself. This was to his advantage, since the attack took a lot of charging. 

Vegeta felt a familiar Ki, one he should not be feeling. Enraged, he sped into the direction of the Ki, and his unit followed without question. 

The woman smiled at Trunks, even though he could not see her amusement. She had heard of this attack before, her grandfather told her of it. She would simply kill him before he had enough time to properly charge for it. The woman cupped her hands and a yellow ball formed in them. Trunks' eyes nearly fell out his head. Only a few people knew how to control their Ki enough to form a Ki attack, and most lived on Vegeta-sei. "MANSENKO," the woman yelled as she hurled the Ki towards Trunks. Caught off guard, he was slow to brace himself for the blast. Out of nowhere, a green blur pushed him out the way before the heart of the blast could hit him. Bra held on to her brother tight as the both spiraled to the ground and landed violently. 

The woman hovered over the injured pair, but before any words could be exchanged, Vegeta and his crew came out of nowhere and surrounded the woman. She turned around in shock. She knew she was out-matched. She was skilled, but not skilled enough to take on the King and his unit on her own. That is something only her father or grandfather could do. "RETREAT," she yelled to her troops and they all began to withdraw. Vegeta folded his arms and got in the woman's face. "You aren't going anywhere, Commander. I can't believe this great threat that defeated my…" he paused, not wanting to reveal his children's cover, "…some of my best warriors is nothing more than a woman. Nothing but luck I say. But your luck has run out. You can't run off like a coward, you must fight." The woman phased behind Vegeta and placed her first two fingers in his neck, which had a crippling effect. "Retreating and regrouping is smarter than fighting foolishly and dying," she said as she disappeared from view, leaving Nappa and the other's speechless. 

After Vegeta's fit of coughing ended, he stood tall and flew down to his children. Both had just staggered to their feet and were about to flee the scene, but they were not quick enough. Bra had just opened her mouth to explain, but was struck her before any words could be uttered. Trunks pulled her to him, but she did not receive his embrace. She shook him off and looked her father square in the eye. She was a soldier, she had to act like one. "I'll have no words with you. Again, because you two cannot seem to stay out of battles that do not concern you, it cost us another victory. This is not a training exercise…this is WAR! Now we must negotiate with those fucking rebels again. You have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I kill both of you." Both leapt into the air and flew towards the castle. Vegeta reeled around to Nappa, who could barely contain his laughter. "You think this is funny, Nappa? I am the only one that will be responsible for my children's death! No one else!" Vegeta was about to attack him, but Chizu grabbed him by the arm. He turned around and yanked his arm away from her. "I beg your pardon, Sire, but you have more important things to do. We now must decide of we will counter-attack or negotiate." He pushed passed her and began to fly ahead. "I already said we will have to strike a deal with those exiles. Learn to pay attention, Woman." Chizu looked at Nappa with hateful eyes and all followed Vegeta back to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two

__

~ A few days later ~

Bra walked through the halls of the palace in a sheer silk robe. Its soft fabric clung to her skin as she kept a steady pace. Soon she arrived in front of her brother's door. She raised her hand to knock, but halted. "I shouldn't be coming down here," she thought to herself, "but I have to talk to him." Before she could rest her hand on the door, Trunks appeared in the doorway, startling her. "I could feel your Ki flare," he said as he motioned for her to come inside. She took in a deep breath and walked in confidently. He always kept his room quite dim, the only light coming from his window. She gracefully waltzed over to a lounge and sat down. He shut the door and walked over to her. Trunks was not a believer in clothes, but tonight he wore some boxers that fit him quite nicely. Bra's eyes wondered around the room as her brother sat down next to her. He could tell she was nervous about something, but was unsure as to why. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "What is it, dear sister," he whispered in her ear in a soothing tone. "Is it about the peace agreement? Don't worry about that, Father will fix everything." Bra listened to his heartbeat and clung to his chest while her own heaved up and down rapidly. "No, it's not that." Puzzled, her looked down at her and urged her to look into his eyes. "What is it then?" Before she could reply a knock was heard at the door. Bra shot up as Trunks went to answer it. 

"What do you want, Nappa," Trunks snapped. Like his father, he saw no use for the man. He was nothing but trouble. He noticed that his sister locked up every time he was around, too. Nappa looked into the room and saw Bra, her face crimson. He eyed her up and down, then looked at Trunks. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said with a smirk on his face, "But your father requests that both meet him immediately. Apparently, it has something to do with the peace agreement." Trunks was about to slam the door when Nappa stopped it with his foot. "And might I suggest the princess get dressed in her own quarters." Trunks pushed Nappa out of the way and slammed the door with such force the room shook. "The nerve of that man! What does he take me for? I wonder what goes on in that pervert's head." Bra walked over to the door and let herself out without speaking. Trunks almost went after her, but decided to leave it alone. Whatever her problem was, she'd have to deal with it herself for the time being. 

King Vegeta and Queen Bulma sat at the center of the large, semi-circular table. Vegeta growled at looked at the time on the clock. "I told those brats to come immediately!" Bulma put her soft hand on her husband's arm. He looked at her, then calmed down. How could he not, looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. "They will be in shortly," she said quietly as a guard entered the room. He bowed before his highnesses and lowered his head. "The prince and princess have arrived, your majesties." Vegeta motioned for them to enter and in the same movement, the pair walked in the room and stood before their father.

Trunks looked around in awe. He was not often allowed into the Military Tactics room, and it was always an honor. It was a vast room with computers, maps, records, weapons old and new and a variety of other war regalia. Bra was not as amused. She would sneak in often after her father would leave. The soldiers would not dare deny her access, thought she was not sure if it were because of her heritage or her looks. Vegeta stood up and looked his children up and down and raised his hand. "At ease," he said, almost jokingly. Bra and Trunks looked at each other oddly. Their father almost expressed what could have been mistaken as humor. "Now, it is no secret that you two love to play War. Thanks to the both of you, I was forced to sign an agreement with Earth," he paused to walk away from the desk and stand directly in front of his children. "Now, you are probably wondering where you fit into this equation. Well, here it goes. Trunks, you have to court the Prince's daughter, and Bra, you have to become her advisor. She will not be a slave, she will have the same rights as the two of you. You are to be joined in marriage in one years time to ensure peace from both sides." 

Bra stepped back and placed her hand over Trunks'. He could feel her trembling. She tried to hold back tears as her father continued. "You did it to yourselves. You fought a battle you had no business to, and now you have to pay the price," he placed his hands on his son's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Now, she may have the same rights as you, but she is not one of us. She may be Saiya-jin, but she is descended from the weak and exiled. Do what you will with her, but do not dishonor Vegeta-sei by providing me with a bastard heir." Trunks looked forward, almost past his father and nodded yes. Vegeta then turned his attention to Bra, who was obviously distraught. "I know how you feel. I can't believe I have to abide by this, but we will survive. I have a plan." Bra's expression lightened. "What is it, father? Tell me," she exclaimed. Vegeta sneered at her exuberance, but what was he to expect. She was female, females foolishly display emotions. "I cannot at this time. You may go now." The soldier opened the door and Bra and Trunks immediately exited. 

Vegeta sat back down next to his wife, who was looking in her lap. He placed his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She pulled away slightly. "How quickly you forget I'm from Earth." Vegeta turned her to him and forced her to look into his eyes. "I love you, woman. It is those Exiles I hate, not you."

Everyone of status was present in the throne room the next morning. The mood was heavy despite the festival-like atmosphere. Vegeta and Bulma sat in their respective seats, while Bra and Trunks stood on the platform right in front of them. Trunks was outfitted in his white Navel Academy uniform, complete with badges of valor, honor, and his new sword. Bulma had managed to talk her daughter into wearing something "lady-like", but not what she preferred. She too wore her Navel Academy uniform. Instead of neat, pleated pants, she wore her knee length skirt and her sword was replaced with two rapiers. Both stood at attention as the crowd hushed and the announcer stepped forward. 

"Ladies and gentleman, please bow. Your majesties, I present to you the daughter of the prince of the Earth and its ambassador, Son Pan." A young Saiya-jin woman with limp, human-like hair walked into the room. She was dressed in a sleeveless, fitted white dress with gloves that nearly reached her shoulders. The neckline was conservative and her hair fell in spirals around her face, though most of it was carefully pinned up in a beautiful bun adorned with decorative jewels. Trunks could not take his eyes off of her as she approached the thrown. Her beauty was astonishing. The most beautiful women on Vegeta-sei are supposed to be his mother and his sister, but this woman definitely gave them a run for their money. He scanned her from the bottom all the way to the top. He examined her long legs, her curvaceous body, her graceful neck, her think oval face and her mahogany eyes. Her eyes burned with a passion… a passion he had seen somewhere before. Bra stepped forward and offered her hand to her soon to be sister-in-law. "Hello, I am Bra, Trunks' sister. Welcome to Vegeta-sei. I hope your visit so far has been a pleasant one." The stranger reluctantly took her hand as she attempted to make her smile look as real as possible but it was hard with such hateful eyes bearing down on her. Bra bowed politely and moved to the side so her brother could greet her. She stiffly put her hands to her side and stood next to her father. 

Trunks stepped toward the woman, fully intrigued. She watched carefully as he eyed her up and down, almost circling her. "So, you must be Trunks," she said quietly. Trunks nodded and extended his hand. "Hai, and what is your name." She took and hand and gave him a weak shake. She looked at his hip, where his holster was, then looked into his eyes. "If you had been paying attention, you would have known." Trunks stepped back, noticing her peering eyes. "You aren't the only one that isn't paying attention," he snapped. Seemingly surprised by her own words, she quickly walked around Trunks and bowed before the King and Queen. Both stood and gave a respective bow, while Bra just watched. "Honorable King Vegeta, I am the vessel of peace," Son Pan recited in a docile tone. "Tell me how I may serve you." Vegeta stood up and walked down to Pan. She stood tall, emotionless, the morning light beating on her pale skin. Vegeta examined the girl closely. She was a beautiful creature, but a creature none the less in his eyes. "I sense some animosity, woman. Did your daddy make you come?" Pan shot an evil glare a Vegeta and balled her fist. She swallowed hard trying to maintain her composure as best she could. Vegeta looked at her fist and sneered. "I dare you, woman. Hit me! You may have the same rights as my children, but you will see it's no walk in the park. They will tell you themselves…you cross my path, you die." Pan looked down at Vegeta, then looked onto Bulma. "I did not come here to cause trouble, my Queen. I am here to bring peace, not animosity. Please forgive me if I seem rash. Surely you understand my feelings, with me being only a pawn in something I want no part in." 

Bulma nodded in agreement, then motioned for the girl to come to her. She walked past Vegeta and Trunks and knelt before her. She then stood and Bulma took her hand. "I understand. Wars are so messy, and the only role women play is as a peace offering, or at least that's the only role the men want us to play. Don't worry, even though you are on a new planet, you are still among Sayia-jins, you'll be fine." Pan nodded and proceded back down to where Trunks stood. Vegeta made his way back to the throne and glanced at his wife, then at Pan, then finally at Trunks who was still entranced by new woman. She did not pay him any mind, but she still appeared uncomfortable. "I am sorry if I came off the wrong way. I assure you I am nothing like my father…and he won't kill you as long as I'm around." Pan looked into his eyes and cracked a small smile, then bowed before the King and Queen, then proceded out the door. Trunks did not follow her, only watched her depart. This young woman intrigued him. She was an enigma he had to solve. Bra stood next to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't like her one bit," she whispered into his ear. Trunks' only response was a half-smile she could only see a part of, and Bra growled.


	3. Chapter 3

****

There is a sexually explicit scene in this chapter. If that makes you at all uneasy, turn away now.

****

Chapter Three

__

Some Time Later

"You can do better than that," exclaimed Bra as she blocked one of Pan's assaults. Bra then stopped one of her punches, grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it, burning Pan's skin. She then kicked her the stomach and Pan flew to the other side of the battle chamber. Pan was very sluggish. Bra figured it was because of the 500 extra units of force in the room, or because she was just weak. 

Bra caught up with her quickly and pulled her back by her hair. Pan screamed and began to cry. "Is this all you have, you low-class bitch?" Bra continued to taunt her by pulling her hair. Finally Trunks had seen enough. "Let her go, Bra. You can see she does not want to fight." Bra only tightened her grip of the Sayia-jin's silky black hair. "The pampered little tramp CAN'T fight. It is time I taught her, don't you think? She wouldn't last a minute out…" Trunks flew up to Bra and grabbed her hand. She looked into his aqua eyes, which told her instantly what to do. She released Pan's hair and she quickly flew down to the ground and ran out the chamber. Bra snickered and was about to go after her when Trunks stopped her. "All you have done the past three months is torture her. She shouldn't even be coming to our sparring matches, she can't fight. You are just being mean." Bra grabbed her towel and walked out of the chamber, Trunks on her heels. "What do you care? Why so much concern for this spawn of exiles, Trunks?" Trunks nearly spun her around and slapped her, but he could never do that to his sister. He just turned around and tried to catch up with Pan. Bra sneered and continued to her own destination.

Napu was walking through the corridor that led to the training room when he saw Bra. She had just taken her hair out of its holder and let it fall on her neck. The sweat glistened on her forehead and chest, her shirt clinging to her moist skin. He found her most beautiful, as did most men of Vegeta-sei, but there was something about her. He really liked the ruggedness in her, her strength. She was intimidating. Bra noticed Napu out the corner of her eye and turned to him. "Am I needed?" He nervously shook his head and walked over to her. "Oh no, I was just going to train for a while," he said, pointing to his duffel bag. Bra took her towel and put it around her neck. "Well, I just finished my training. Maybe we can spar tomorrow or something. I need something new to do." Napu smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. That would be great. See you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and Bra continued on. She almost enjoyed his company. He wasn't that bad looking either, and his rank was excellent. But, she could never love him. It wasn't his fault, but that's the way things had to be.

Trunks became frustrated. Pan was not in her quarters and no one saw where she went. It was like she vanished into thin air. Giving up, he decided to go out and relax in the royal gardens. The evening had begun to set in and the wind rustled the leaves of the remaining tree. Saplings had been planted to replace some of the older ones damaged. Earth even donated some trees native to their planet. There was one in particular he liked the most. It was a full gown tree carefully uprooted and replanted. Its trunk was very wide, the leaves wispy and drooping all the way to the ground. The Earthlings called it a "Weeping Willow", and justly so. Trunks approached the tree, which sat on a hill and noticed a figure sitting there. 

"I've been looking for you," Trunks said calmly. "I want to apologize for my sister's behavior." He sat down next to Pan, who was looking of into the distance, the daylight chasing after the horizon. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. "You know, right here I can imagine I am back at home with the people that love me." She smiled then started to play with a pebble close to her foot. Trunks wanted to do something, anything. He inched over to her and placed his arm around her. Startled, she quickly stood up and backed away from him. Trunks rose and leaned against the tree. "You know, you can confide in me," he said to her. She tilted her head to the side and raised her brow. "You are no different," she spat. "This is the first time you have said something more than an idol greeting to me. There must be something else you want, some other motives. Well, I am not one of your concubines, go elsewhere if you want a cheap thrill." Trunks laughed and she stopped in her place. "Are you mocking me, Prince?" He moved in closer, so close their noses met. He gazed into her eyes, seemingly transfixed. Pan found it increasingly harder to breathe, her composure leaving her. He brushed his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear. "To be honest, I have been watching you. There is a fire than burns in your soul, Son Pan. I want to find out what it burns for." Her eyes widened as her silky, raven hair danced in the wind, mixing with Trunks' lavender locks. He stood back and traced her chin with his fingers, then headed back toward the palace.

Bra finally reached her quarters and walked in briskly. She turned on the light and was startled by the presence of an unwanted visitor. She threw her towel and bag on the floor and walked past Nappa to her bathing room. "My, my princess, you are all sweaty. Not very lady-like." She rolled her eyes, shut the door and began preparing for her bath, but something was amiss. She looked around and noticed her servant was not in the bathing room. She opened the door that linked her servant's quarters to the room, but she was not in there either. Bra slipped on her robe and went back out into her room, where Nappa was still waiting. "Nappa, what do you want and where is my servant?" Nappa walked up to Bra with an evil look on his long, hairless face. "I gave her the day off so we could share a little quality time." 

He began to approach her and she tried to back away. Tears began to stream down her cheek and her chest began to heave. "I thought you said you wouldn't do this to me anymore. Please leave me alone," she pleaded through her tears. Nappa cupped her face with his hand softly then pulled her to him. He sneered and used his other hand to cup her breast. Bra trembled, seemingly unable to move. "My dear, how could I resist beauty such as yours," he said as he untied her robe and molested her womanhood. "When my son told me you had just finished training, I knew you would need help cleaning up. You are such a dirty girl." He then grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. She could feel his arousal. All Bra could do was weep. No matter how strong she got, she never seemed strong enough to fight him. He has been tormenting her since she was 10, and she thought the nightmare was finally over. It had only began.

Nappa took Bra by her hair and pulled her down on the floor. She knew what was coming next and her body only went limp. She could not scream or fight, she knew it was hopeless. "Wow, what a good girl you have become. I take it this time I won't have to be so rough." He began to unfasten his pants and pulled them to his ankles. Bra tried to look back and close her eyes so she didn't have to look at her attacker, but he kept pulling at her hair, forcing her to look at him. "Oh, I guess I was wrong about that. Well, dirty sluts like you love to have it rough." He then forced himself into her and she cringed. Her heart felt like it was leaving her, it almost like she wasn't there, but she was. 

Empty. That's how she felt. The only thing that filled her was the member of her attacker. 

During the act he bit her, licked her, even attempted to kiss her. All she could do was turn her head away in disgust, her only form of physical protest. He continued to assault her until he was satisfied. He left his seed in her, as he always did. He wanted the physical memory to linger as long as he could make it. This time, he did not exit her immediately. She felt his member lengthen inside of her and she felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to push him off of her and blast him into oblivion, but she couldn't. Her mind wandered as the tears flowed freely again. Out of nowhere, she felt a Ki, one that was close and could help. With the little strength she was able to muster she called out, "Trunks," in a soft but audible voice. Nappa looked down and sneered at Bra. "You stupid bitch," he said while fixing himself up. Bra slowly sat up and searched the floor for her robe. Suddenly, the door was open and Trunks stood in the doorway.

Trunks looked at Nappa, then at Bra, who was naked on the floor and crying. He then looked at Nappa again and his Ki rose dramatically. "My prince, it is not as it appears to be," Nappa said humbly. He walked past him, picked up Bra's robe and helped her put it on. She was shaking violently and her face was red, covered in tears. He helped her onto the bed and kissed her softly on her forehead. She managed to smile through her tears and then passed out. Something boiled inside of Trunks that he never felt before and Nappa was about to experience it from the wrong end. "What did you do to her," he said quietly. There was no reply. He turned around and Nappa was gone. Unable to control himself, the room began to shake and an aura surrounded him. In the blink of an eye, his hair turned golden and his body more muscular and tone. He screamed out and flew from he room.

Nappa ran through the corridors. He did not want to make his energy noticeable, but Trunks was already on his heels. The orders had already been released to seize Nappa dead or alive. There was nowhere for him to go…except up. He leapt out of the first open window he saw and sped for the horizon. Trunks noticed his Ki and went after him. Before long, Trunks was in arms reach of the rapist and hit him across the legs. Nappa spun out of control for a few seconds then regained his ground. Without a word, he powered up, prepared to fight. Trunks flew in closer, his pupils seemingly missing. "You will die for what you have done," Trunks said assuredly. Nappa smirked and got into his fighting stance. "Vegeta will pay for what he has done. You two brats are nothing but toys for me to play with." Trunks' brow rose and Nappa laughed menacingly. "Well, it doesn't make much of a difference now, since you say I am going to die. I have been plotting with the Earth since the war started. I guess you can even call me a spy. You two made it easy to sabotage Vegeta into loosing battles, and Bra. Well, she was just a hobby of mine." 

Nappa's smirk was stopped by Trunks' knee, which had firmly planted itself in his stomach. Before he could recover, Trunks slapped him hard across the face, caught him by his leg and elbowed him in the back. As Nappa spiraled to the ground, Trunks formed a Ki blast in his hand and was about to throw it, but a hand stopped him. "I will finish him off myself," Vegeta said with almost no emotion. "Go back to the palace and tend to Bra. Then, put Marshal Law into effect. Anyone with any ties to Earth will be interrogated. If they are the least suspicious, have them executed." Trunks began to tremble and the look of shock ran across his face. "Surely you don't mean that, Father," he tried to reason. "How are we going to punish people for having family on Earth? This would be a clear violation of the Peace Agreement." Vegeta raised his hand to strike his son, but something else caught his attention. Looking down on the ground intent, he flew down to observe the crater Nappa's body made, but his body was nor his Ki. The ground began to move around him and he yelled out in anger. "Nappa! You will not get away from me you coward," and sped off into the distance.

__

Later that night

"Where is Father," Bra asked in a weak voice. Her mother held her hand and smiled down at her young daughter. She tried to get her to talk to her, maybe tell her how long Nappa had been assaulting her, or why she didn't tell anyone, but she didn't answer. She would lay in silence, then ask for her father. On the verge of tears, Bulma laid her head next to her daughters and closed her eyes, praying for strength. The sound of the heavy wooden door opening jolted her, and she turned around. Trunks stood in the doorway, his clothes tattered, his eyes mournful. As he walked in, he closed the door behind him and knelt down next to his mother. Bra had fallen asleep again. Bulma had left to get some rest, leaving Trunks alone with her. Every so often, he had to wipe the sweat that collected above her brow before it ran in her eyes. Tossing and turning, she screamed out in pain occasionally, leaving Trunks feeling helpless. How could he have not known this was going on? All the times she tried to tell him, and he just brushed her off. They way she acted when he was around, he could smell the fear. It was all his fault, he though, and he had to make it right. A cool breeze zipped past and he felt a presence in the room. He spun around and saw the figure of a woman. It was Pan.

"I want you to know I had no part in this," she said as she wiped the damp cloth across Bra's forehead. Away in a dark corner is where Trunks sat. He didn't say a word, only watched the low-class Saiya-jin tend to his broken sister. The moonless night was beginning to give way to the first signs of morning. He looked on as Pan cared for Bra, almost as if she wanted to. Again, she intrigued him. How could she be so caring to someone who tortured her so much? The light blue light of morning caught her raven hair in such a way it seemed to be tinted with the hue. As if she was reading his mind, she ran her fingers through her luxurious locks and turned to him. She almost smiled, but Bra began to fuss under the sheets. Trunks quickly rose and sat at her side, trying to calm her down. "Bra! It's me, Trunks. What's wrong? Calm down please." She screamed and threw her arms and legs about. Trunks had to physically restrain her, but she continued to resist. "He's here. He's here! Right here, right now," she wailed through her tears. Pan wrung out the towel and placed it softly on her head. "Who's here, Bra? Only Trunks and I are here." Trunks turned around suddenly and saw none other than Nappa. His shrouded face could not hide his signature Ki, even though it was greatly suppressed. 

"You are a fool for coming back here," Trunks said through his teeth, fighting the urge to power up. "You will never harm her again!" Nappa raised his hand and began to laugh. He took off his hood and moved in towards Pan, whose disgust was clear. Her nose turned up and her brown eyes seemingly glowed. At that moment, it all came to Trunks, but he was beaten to the announcement. "Commander, you surprise me. Surely by now I thought you would have completed your mission. I know your father gave you a whole year, but not moving in swiftly isn't your style." Pan fumed and for the first time in three months, her Ki flared. Her eyes flickered from their natural mahogany to a bluish-green and her fists became balled. "You don't deserve to live you scum," she spat as she slowly began to calm herself down. Trunks impatiently pushed Pan aside, grabbed Nappa by his neck and lifted him into the air. Nappa tried to loosen his grip, but to no avail. "Tell me what I want to hear or die," he said without hesitation. With the little air he could muster, Nappa hawked and spit in Trunks' face. With almost a twinge of pleasure, Trunks lowered Nappa and snapped his neck with one hand. Pan looked on as he dropped his lifeless body on the ground and stalked up to her. 

She stood firmly as he cast his unrelenting gaze onto her. "I told you I had no part in this. I had no idea Nappa was a lunatic." Trunks' chest heaved up and down as he placed his fingers around her swan-like neck. She swallowed hard and looked dead into his cornflower eyes, eyes full of passion and pain. He tightened his grip, but to his surprise, he could not strangle her. She raised her arms and slowly peeled his fingers from her throat, holding his hand in a painful grip. "Surely you figured out who I am. Don't be foolish and get yourself killed," she said as she tossed his hand to the side. Trunks looked at her, then at his sister and fell to his knees. Pan pulled up the covers around Bra and watched her sleep for a minute. The second Nappa was dead, she seemingly calmed down and was at peace. She then grabbed her robe and put it on. As she was about to leave, Trunks grabbed her by her arm and looked into her eyes, almost pleading. "Where are you going," he asked through tears, concerned. Her expression cracked and she began to tremble. Holding herself together, she took her arm back and looked out into the hall. "Home, where I belong," she said in a hushed tone. For some reason, she felt something for him, a bond with him…but none of that mattered. Without saying another word, she placed her first two fingers in the middle of her forehead and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Bra slowly recovered from her trauma as the months passed, while the war became deadlier day by day. Both herself and Trunks decided to keep Pan's identity to themselves. Trunks said she would not come to Vegeta again, but in his heart, he hoped he was wrong. He told his father that she just disappeared the night he ordered marshal law, not that he cared much. After many battles, both armies suffered huge losses, but Vegeta-sei was continually on the loosing end, and the hardest battle was always yet to come. So far Trunks had been right, the "Commander" hadn't been seen. There had been speculation that she had been killed, others said she was afraid to face the wrath of King Vegeta, but no one knew for sure. Trunks stayed on the battlefield with his father for days at a time, hoping to see her again, to fight her again. As time drifted on he began to loose hope, moreover, he lost focus of what he was fighting for. It was no longer about Vegeta-sei and Earth, it all seemed so silly. It was about finding her and doing what they were meant to do, bring peace by joining in marriage.  
  
More weeks past and there was still no sign of her. Vegeta saw how sluggish he son had become and ordered him be at the palace by morning. Late during the twilight hours when the fighting briefly halted, he felt it. Trunks shot up and hastily fastened his gear, making as little noise as possible. Fully armored, he peered out the tent and flew into the pink horizon, following the Ki. Soon, he could see the opposing troops marching in the distance. As he got closer, he could see the female figure leading them. This was it, he thought to himself and flew and top speed. Pan looked ahead and ordered her fleet to stand by. She took to the air and saw him. He was alone, no troops with him, only his broadsword. She sped to him as her troops looked on intently. Within seconds, the two where face to face, swords unsheathed, ready to battle. "We don't have to do this," Trunks yelled pleadingly to her. Forever nonchalant, she swung her sword around, just a hair's width away from his neck. "Yes we do, Trunks. We are the spawn of hate and war. This is what we are bred to do. There is no love, no fairness.just killing," she said, almost choking up. Trunks shook his head and raised his sword. "You are a fool for believing those things." Pan, enraged, powered up and lunged at Trunks.  
  
The energy the pair threw off caught the attention of Vegeta, who quickly threw on his gear and ordered his people in place.  
  
Pan and Trunks had put away their swords and engaged in hand to hand combat. She had the advantage over the exhausted Trunks. He was tired, unable to keep up with her swift attacks. She kicked him in the side, then switch-kicked and punched him in the face. He flew back and held his jaw. Agitated, he phased infront of her and grabbed her wrist, then spun around her, pinning her arm in the middle of her back. She writhed in pain and struggled to get free. With his free hand, he tilted her head toward his and smiled. "Listen to me and listen to me good. Either we can fly off and forget this bullshit war, or we fight like there's no tomorrow. What will it be?" Pan weighed her options carefully. There was no way it could be that easy, to fly off and forget about your family, your heritage. There was no way they could be together, no way at all. There was only one thing to do. Gaining a bit of leverage, she swung her legs over her head and around Trunks' neck. In the odd position, his arm became twisted and he released hers. She then let go and flew in front of him and got in his fighting stance. "Have it your way," he said. In the blink of an eye, his hair turned golden and his eyes turned green. Pan smirked and yelled out. A bolt of lightning came out of the clear blue sky and struck her. The air around her turned gold and her hair rose, turning a deep shade of yellow. Her eyes rolled back and her pupils disappeared. Both in Super Saiya-jin form, they began to battle.  
  
The two were evenly matched in their ultimate forms. Neither could land a hit, nor get the upper hand. Before long, Vegeta had arrived with his regime and watch the pair fight. He was furious at the sight, but he knew he could not interfere. The held his troops on stand-by, just yards away from the enemy, all watching Trunks and the Commander fight. The dueling pair eventually locked grips and tested their raw strength. Trunks strained against Pan's power, amazed that she was truly his equal. The sweat began to run down Pan's face. She could not overpower him, and she tried hard to do so. Straining almost to the point of exhaustion, she screamed, "KAIO- KEN," and a red aura engulfed her. Stunned, Trunks loosened his grip slightly and she kneed him in the stomach. Spinning around, she kicked him in the chest then slammed him in the back. He yelled out in pain and began to cough up blood. The red energy then dissipated back to gold. She placed her hands around his shouldered and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, he was too weak to break free. "I will not stop. I cannot stop," she chanted, drunk with adrenaline. Every blow took more and more of out Trunks. He couldn't find to strength to raise his head and try to talk some sense into her.  
  
Vegeta looked on as the female commander from Earth was defeating his son. His blood began to boil, his paternal instincts seemingly taking over his Saiya-jin ones. His private squad noticed his Ki rise and his teeth clench. Chizu grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her. "Sire, do not interfere. This battle will decide the war." Vegeta shook her arm off of him and sneered. "Who made you the expert on things of this nature, woman?" Chizu pointed to her dog tags and badges. "You did, sire," she said with a hint or arrogance. "I am certain this will be the deciding battle." Vegeta growled and took his sights back to the air.  
  
Trunks was still getting slapped around, Pan showing no mercy. He began to float to the ground, but she caught him by the next and raised him to her eye level. Both of his eyes where almost swollen shut and his jaw was puffy and red, blood trickling down the side of the mouth. He put his hands around her wrists in a pitiful protest. Pan laughed and tightened her grip. "So, you wanted to know what fire burned in my soul? This is it. War, blood, guts, pain, all pleasure in my eyes. To fight with every ounce of my being, that is the fire that burns in me, Trunks. I was born to bring my planet to victory!" Trunks got his fingers under hers and loosened her grip just enough for him to breathe, but only because she allowed it. He gasped for air and tried to speak, but his words were inaudible. She then loosened her grip more and he struggled to get his words out. "Victory for what," he strained. "What exactly are you fighting for? I don't know what this war is about, do you?" His words struck her. Had she been fighting a war with no meaning? She searched her brain for the answer. He grandfather said it was because he was exiled, but that was generations ago. Why were they still fighting? Is it to gain ground, or just because they hate each other? Pan released Trunks and he held his neck, coughing.  
  
Pan flew over to him and spoke. "Do you know what this war is about," she asked, but more so demanded. Trunks straightened up, still rubbing his neck. "We exiled some low class Saiya-jin warriors to Earth and they retaliated to show they were not weak. Startled by the show of power, we declared war to save face. It wasn't for government or money or people being killed.it was all about Saiya-jin pride. We both have been killing each other for nothing, basically." Pan lowered her gaze and thought about how she was just being programmed all these years. She was as powerful as her grandfather, and just a tactically smart, but she had been raised to fight a faux war, a staged battle. Fighting had no meaning. She then flew to the ground, and Trunks followed. Taking off her helmet, she motioned for her troops to stand at ease.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and sneered. "Son Pan. You are the last person in the world I expected to be the Commander. Did my boy know of your identity all along?" She shook her head and replied. "No, sire. He did not know until the night Nappa was killed. He let me go because I said I would never return, but I was ordered to come back." Vegeta looked the woman up and down, not trusting a word that came out of her mouth. "Why didn't you defend Nappa, since he was one of your own? I can't believe a word you say, woman, until you answer that." Pan motioned for Vegeta to come near her and he complied. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "We both know what he did to your daughter. The man was evil, he deserved to die for what he did to Bra. No alliances justified his actions." Vegeta turned his back to Pan and called Chizu over to him. She walked over and bowed before him. "Woman, prove your skill. What would be the best move to make in this situation?" Chizu nearly passed out. Never had Vegeta asked her directly for her opinion. Regaining her composure, she spoke. "I think negotiating would be best in this current situation." Vegeta turned his nose up and spun back around to Pan. He was hoping she would say, "Kill her." He leaned over to Napu and whispered something in his ear. Napu turned to the troops and ordered them to the palace. "Son Pan," Vegeta said, raising his voice because of the commotion, "we will go back to the palace and see what we can come up with. This is not a promise of peace, just consideration." Pan nodded in agreement and took to the air. Trunks caught up behind her and held her hand. She looked over and smiled as they powered to the Military Tactics room in search of peace.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

This is perhaps one of my most riske chapters I've ever written. Some of you have already figure what I'm talking about, but I'm not going to reveal the secret. Just be warned it *is* charged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Pan posted herself in her previous quarters. She was surprised that everything was exactly   
how she left it, right down to her long neck vase with a now dead rose in it. She looked   
around the room once more, then walked over to her bed. Slowly, she peeled out of her   
battle armor. The metal clanked as it fell to the floor in a large heap right by her feet.   
Finally rid of the extra weight, she took of her under garments and proceeded to her   
bathing room. She noticed this time there was no servant waiting for her. She figured   
they thought not being served hand and foot would bother her.  
  
  
She laughed on the inside.  
  
  
Anxious to rid herself of the filth that collected on her, she began to draw the water. As   
the clear liquid rushed into the white porcelain tub, she became lost in   
thought. The days' events played through her mind like a Shakespearean play, vivid,   
deadly and complex.   
  
  
She held Trunks' life in her hands. He was no match for her   
superior power. She could still feel him tremble in fear as she tightened her grip around   
his neck, grabbing her wrists in a pitiful protest. She could have killed him. Perhaps she   
should have, but she would have never learned the truth. The sound of the water   
splashing slowly released her from the vise that was her thoughts. Taking in a deep   
breath, she stepped into the steaming water and slowly settled in, waiting for the stinging   
to cease. As her body adjusted to the scolding temperature, she laid back and let out a   
deep sigh, leaving her worries behind her for now.  
  
  
"Chizu, get in here now!" The female elite dropped her papers and headed for the head   
table where Vegeta was sitting. He was looking over the plans from the last battle,   
scanning his positions. She was unsure of what he could have possibly wanted, seeing   
how they were trying to get this agreement together.  
  
  
"Are you sure we should try to negotiate again? We had just   
begun to gain ground," the King questioned. As if she had been over this a million times   
with a third-grader, Chizu pointed the three points on the world map with her pen.   
"The points that we won are in the middle of nowhere. Tactically, they are useless. The   
Earth troops still have control of three major waterways, our largest mountain range and   
our largest forest. They have food, water and cover. We have sand and tumbleweed. You   
are a smart man, Sire…you do the math."   
  
  
She said with a bit if irritation. Vegeta cocked his brow at her last comment. The female   
was getting to big for her britches, but he would be lost without her, so the others say. He   
turned up his lip and banged his hands against the table in anger.  
  
  
"Fine. I want to see Trunks and Son Pan immediately so we can get this over with."   
  
  
Bra rolled her stiff neck and let out an exasperated sigh. She genuinely hated being stuck   
in her room all the time, mainly because there was no one to keep her company. With   
Trunks and her father gone, there was no one to talk to, no one to spar with. The past few   
months have been nothing less than torture, but a picnic compared to how she used to   
feel. Her thoughts leaving her, she felt a presence. Her Ki sensing skills were a little rusty   
since she didn't have to use them. She looked over to her left a saw a sight she didn't   
think she was ever going to see again.  
  
  
"Napu," she said, almost happily. Napu walked into her quarters, his hands behind him.   
He was still in his battle armor, his face still covered in dirt and blood. He clanked as he   
walked over to her and smiled. He was so happy to finally see her again.  
  
  
"Hello, princess," he said as he presented a single daisy to her.   
Her eyes brightened as she was handed the delicate flower. She traced the pedals gingerly   
with her fingers, examining it with amazement. "I found it on the battlefield today. Such   
a fragile bloom surviving in so much adversity made me think of you," Napu said,   
kneeling to her side.   
  
  
She continued to finger the daisy for a few more moments, then   
turned her attention to Napu. "Why were you thinking of me, Napu? Don't you hate me?"   
He looked at her with shock. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Why would I hate   
you? I could never hate the princess of Vegeta-sei," he said, smiling. Bra shrugged her   
shoulders and yawned.   
  
  
"You've never really paid any attention to me. Well, I didn't pay   
much attention to you. I couldn't. Your father, Nappa…" She couldn't continue. Her   
heart stopped at the thought of him. The tears began to well up and trickle down her face.   
She could almost feel his breath against her neck, his touch against her skin, his length   
inside her body. Napu lowered his head and balled his fist in anger.   
  
  
"He is dead. I would have killed him myself for what he did to you! Still, I understand   
that you will never love me because of him," Napu said with conviction and spite. Bra   
sniffed and held the dainty flower to her chest, rocking herself for comfort. It was unfair   
for things to end up like this. He did nothing wrong.  
  
  
"I am sorry, Napu. You should not have to suffer for your father's crimes, but neither   
should I," she said, making no eye contact with the son of her rapist. Napu took in a deep   
breath and swallowed hard, his throat stinging, his eyes burning. He moved his mouth to   
form words, but none came out. Crushed, he proceeded to her chamber door, meeting   
Trunks at the threshold. He noticed the look on Napu's face as he walked out the room.   
Trunks placed his hand on his shoulder as he left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
"How are you doing, pretty lady," Trunks said lovingly. Bra looked over and saw her   
friend, her protector…her brother. She placed the gift Napu had given her on the   
nightstand and opened her arms wide, inviting him to embrace her. He nearly ran over to   
her bed, hugging her tightly. He almost forgot how it felt to have her in his arms.   
  
  
"I missed you so much," Bra managed to say through her tears. Trunks rubbed her back   
softly and she sobbed on his shoulder. His hands mingled with her silky, pale green locks   
until he eventually began stroking her head. Her sobs slowly reduced to whimpers as she   
was calmed by his loving touch. She had longed for him to return. Only he could make   
her feel so safe, so warm…so loved. Bra pulled away from Trunks and turned from him.   
Puzzled, he sat on he side of the bed and leaned over toward her.   
  
  
"Bra," he whispered with concern, "Are you alright?" She slowly turned to him, holding   
her arm up against her chest. She looked into his stark blue eyes, her lips quivering. She   
felt this tingle in her belly, the tingle of anticipation. But why? Why when her brother is   
the one before her.  
  
  
"When I'm with you…this feeling I get…," she started, her voice barely audible. She   
tried to continue, but she couldn't get the words to come out. Trunks opened his arms and   
pulled her to him.   
  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll always be here," he whispered in her ear,   
stroking her hair. Bra pressed her head against his chest and clenched his shirt. She   
closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Trunks kissed her forehead and nudged her   
up.   
  
  
"Hey, kid. Is there something you want to do while I'm here? After all, I've been   
gone for the past few months, I'm sure there's something you want to tell me."   
  
  
Bra looked on, transfixed by his loving gaze. Unthinking, she moved closer to his face.   
Unsure of what was going on, he didn't move, but watched her intently. She met him face   
to face, her nose almost touching his. She opened and closed her mouth, as if to say   
something. She only sighed and rubbed her cheek against his. Trunks froze, not knowing   
what to make of her behavior. Bra quickly returned to his face. She gazed into his   
midnight eyes and brushed his lavender hair away from his face, tracing his jaw line   
gently with her fingers. He shuddered, coming to the realization of what was happening.   
  
  
His sister was coming on to him.  
  
  
Before he could get up to leave, Bra held his arm and grazed her lips against his. She   
could feel him quivering under her. She made a second pass, this time pressing her soft   
lips firmly to his, parting them with her sweet tongue. As if he forgot his thoughts,   
Trunks closed his eyes and granted her permission. She cupped her hands around his chin   
and kissed him passionately. Still unable to make any sense of the situation, he sat stiffly   
under her, until his conscience returned. He pushed her away and she fell back, almost   
hitting her head against the wall.   
  
  
Panting, he touched his lips, the same lips which only second ago we pressed against his   
sister's. Without saying anything, he stood up and walked to the door. Before her   
could turn the knob, it flew open and Chizu was standing in the doorway.   
  
  
"Sire, I felt your Ki flare. Is everything alright," she questioned. Trunks nodded his head   
and wiped his lips. Chizu noticed the bit of color on his cheek, the same color of Bra's   
lipstick. Shaking her head, she dismissed her unbelievable thoughts and continued.  
  
  
"Your father wishes to see you and Pan immediately," she said. Bra's expression dropped   
as she pulled the sheets against her. "Pan? She is back?" Trunks looked back at Bra,   
almost apologetically. Following Chizu, he shut the door, leaving Bra alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wow, that one made me blush. What's going on between Trunks and Bra? Why did he   
take so long to resist? Does Chizu really suspect the truth? As questions will be   
answered, more will arise, so please stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry updating took so long. I've been working on three stories at the same time and I   
haven't had much motivation for this one. I hope to see more reviews in the future.   
Please, pretty please…with cherries on top?  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Pan walked briskly down the marble lined hall. Her boots made a distinctive tapping   
sound while her sword and dagger jumped on her leg, clanking together loudly. She   
enjoyed the sound immensely. She didn't have to wear those uncomfortable dresses or act   
as if she were some mindless gentile. She could be herself. She could show her temper,   
show her might, show her dominance…all out in the open. Just how she liked it.  
  
  
She approached the doors to the throne room with two guards standing outside. They did   
a double take as she stood before them. She was unmistakable in battle armor. A smirk   
ran across her face as the two men began to tremble. They treated her poorly when she   
was there as merely the Ambassador, but now, things would be very different.  
  
  
"Remove yourself, I have an audience with Vegeta," she snarled, narrowing her eyes at   
the shorter of the two. The soldier gulped and shook violently. He looked into her cold,   
mahogany eyes, seemingly begging for mercy. Pan laughed and pushed the soldier   
against the wall. His partner didn't even dare to move.   
  
  
"Next time, treat your superiors with respect. Do you understand that?"  
  
  
The soldier nodded his head as he swallowed hard, wishing this moment would be over   
soon.  
  
  
"Good," she said as she effortlessly tossed him down the hall. She did not look back, but   
she smiled as she heard his body smack against the hard marble floor, his hollers   
silenced. The other guard quickly stepped out of her way as she proceeded through the   
door. No one would fuck with her anymore.  
  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Vegeta," Pan said as she walked to his throne. Trunks sat   
down next to his father while Chizu stood at ease. Vegeta stood up and shook Pan's soft,   
surprisingly feminine hand. She politely bowed and placed her hands behind her,   
standing at ease like the other female in the room.   
  
  
"Woman, I need not tell you again why you are here. I want to end this war by fighting,   
but Chizu here thinks trying to maintain the peace treaty would prove a better avenue,"   
Vegeta explained carefully. As he sat down, Chizu stood forward and handed some   
paperwork to Pan. The Commander took the papers and looked them over carefully.   
When she was done, she handed them back to Chizu.   
  
  
"The terms seem reasonable, similar to those before," she said, now placing her hands on   
her hips, a sign of slight agitation. "Except for the part about Trunks and myself. I'm not   
sure if I want to marry him."  
  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily and motioned for Chizu to further explain the importance of the   
treaty.  
  
  
"Honorable Commander, King Vegeta does not want there to be another incident. If the   
two of you are mated, you cannot commit treason again," Chizu said plainly. Pan merely   
rolled her eyes, a look of disgust on her face.   
  
  
"I will not marry him and I certainly will not MATE with him. A bond such as that is not   
something you can force…it is destined. The King of the High Class Saiya-jins should   
know that," she spat. Pan folded her arms and proceded down the stairs and out of the   
throne room. If she had a tail, it would be swishing around wildly right now. How dare   
they even consider asking her to marry Trunks? Just as she was about to open the door,   
she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and shook off Trunks' hand. He just   
looked into her mahogany eyes, mentally begging her to at least listen.   
  
  
"No," she said out loud, without thinking. Puzzled, Trunks stepped backed and looked at   
her oddly.   
  
  
"No…what," he asked, sounding as surprised as he looked. Pan shrugged her shoulders   
and turned around.   
  
  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud. Tell your father to give me a ring when he comes up   
with a better agreement. Until then, tell him he has my word that I will stay within the   
palace," she said as she exited the room. Trunks considered going after her, but did not.   
He just turned around and looked at his father and Chizu, both obviously angered and   
upset.  
  
  
"I certainly thought it was fair," Vegeta growled, folding his arms. "What more could the   
brat want? She was going to marry you anyway, why does she have a problem with it   
now?"   
  
  
Trunks placed his hand behind his neck and let out a deep sigh. It was probably now or   
never…the truth had to be revealed. Vegeta looked at his son, who was visibly disturbed.   
  
  
"Come here, boy and explain what is on your mind before I beat it out of you," he said   
coldly. Trunks walked back up to the throne, his eyes to the floor. "Well, out with it," his   
father growled at him, growing impatient…as if her ever were.  
  
  
"Pan never had any intention on marrying me. They night I killed Nappa, he said   
something about Pan not completing her mission. From they way she objected to him   
saying anything about it, I'm certain the mission was something else, perhaps acting as a   
spy and infiltrating our Kingdom from the inside. But, for some reason she did not   
complete her mission," Trunks said, seemingly all in one breath. Chizu pursed her lips,   
her tail twitching around her waist. She did not like the sound of what was just said. Now   
more than ever, she was uncertain if the quadroon Saiya-jin could be trusted.   
  
  
"I am certain that was her assignment. As the Commander, she is known completing all   
missions as soon as possible, as complete as possible. She must have had ulterior   
motives," Chizu said, more to Vegeta than to Trunks, though both heavily considered her   
examination of the situation.   
  
  
"I do not believe she has any 'treason' in mind right now. But, I share her concern in us   
getting married. I know it was to be my punishment, but my heart does not belong to   
her," Trunks said pleadingly to his father. Vegeta shot an evil eye at him and stood face   
to face with his son.   
  
  
"And just who does it belong to," he asked, one of his brows cocked with curiosity.   
Trunks, realizing what he just said and backed off.   
  
  
"It's not important. Just let it be known I will not marry Son Pan…trust me, the feeling is   
mutual," Trucks said as he exited the room hurriedly. Chizu walked up to Vegeta and   
stood at his side, watching the young prince run down the long hall until the door   
completely shut. He then sat down and raised his hand to his chin, engaging in serious   
thought.  
  
  
"Chizu, something is not right with the boy. He is starting to bond with Son Pan and he is   
being blinded to that fact by something else…they both are. As much as I hate to admit it,   
they are destined. I want you to find out what is going on," he said, the last sentence more   
as an order. Chizu stepped back and looked at Vegeta oddly.  
  
  
"Sir, I'm a tactical genius, not a matchmaker," she said, folding her arms. Vegeta just   
snarled and leaned back in his throne. She was right…she probably didn't even notice the   
bond between the two had started to grow stronger. He had felt it the day she arrived. No   
matter what, he would be to the bottom of this.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hmmm, interesting. I know you guys want to know more about the T/B thing…that will   
come soon. Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter :-)


	7. Chapter 7

All right. I am updating. I'm writing this and I have a billion thoughts running though my   
head. This chapter coming up is disturbing. There's a taboo lemon in here. So, Fluffy,   
you may want to wait for the next chapter, because I know how you feel about stuff like   
this. Same goes for everyone else. If you can't handle it, don't read it…or at least no   
flames about it. Again, disturbing sexual behavior. If you cannot deal, walk away now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
A cool breeze rustled the remaining leaves of the great Willow. Amazingly, it had   
survived the months of fierce battles fought around it. Now, it was the only bright spot in   
the dismal area that was once the royal gardens. Trunks sat down at the base of the great   
tree and let out a sigh. What has happened to him? Has his time away made him a   
pervert…an incestuous pervert? His self-control failed him. But that was his sister. He shouldn't have felt anything to have to use self-control. Bra tried to seduce him. No, she DID seduce him. The soft skin of her cheek, the sweet touch of her lips…was he actually longing for his sister?  
  
  
Trunks shook his head in disgust. There was no way. That was his sister, his best friend,   
his training partner…his beloved little sister. She was also the woman he kissed earlier   
today.   
  
  
Trunks placed his hands on his head in frustration, seemingly trying to pry his thoughts   
out of his head. Panting, he threw his arms down and rested his head back. Slowly, he   
cleared his mind and his thoughts transferred to more recent matters. That being, Son   
Pan. The situation between the pair seemed to confuse him just as much. Trunks had tried to protect her at the meeting, as he felt the need to. But he kept second-guessing his actions. Had he done the right thing? Should he have told Pan to stay, or at   
least ask her permission to tell her secret?  
  
  
Why did he care so much?  
  
  
His thoughts then turned to the cold isolate glare in her beautiful eyes. Eyes that seemed   
so innocent, but belonging to one so hardened. Her full lips planted on one of the most   
beautiful faces he had seen. But, she was deadly beauty. A face so pure, but so tormented.   
Her raven hair, how it fell gracefully around her face and straddled her neck…she   
tantalized his senses, a walking contradiction.   
  
  
A brisk wind zipped passed Trunks, slowing his thoughts. A low grumble from the clouds   
above echoed in the air. A storm was brewing. And the frighteningly cold wind on such a   
warm day suggested it was going to be one hell of a storm.   
  
  
Before he had a chance to stand, he sensed her. Trunks was surprised how low her ki was   
suppressed, but he could still feel her. Normally, he wouldn't be able to sense a ki so low.   
How could be feeling hers now?Trunks stood up and walked around the tree just in time to bump into the unsuspecting Pan. She stood firmly and folded her arms in discontent. It was just her luck to run into him of all people.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pan asked, her irritation obvious in her tone. "Haven't you   
caused me enough trouble?" Trunks laughed and leaned against the tree trunk. What on Vegeta was she talking about? He has kept her out of danger, what could he have possibly done to hurt her?  
  
  
"Don't laugh at me. What you have done is not amusing. No one asked you to tell my   
business," she said glaring. His smile instantly disappeared once he realized what she was   
talking about. "You tell me I can confide in you at this very spot, but when I do, you tell   
your father and his know-it-all advisor!" For the first time, she showed an emotion other   
than anger. Of course she was angry, but seemed to feel…hurt. Trunks could feel it, deep   
in his soul.   
  
  
"I…I'm sorry," he muttered. She looked on, unconvinced by his attempt at an apology.   
He thought to himself that he'd have to do a lot more than that to win her trust back.  
  
  
"You're damn right," she said firmly, but mostly to herself. Trunks stepped back as Pan   
realized what she had just said, or more specifically, why she said it.   
  
  
"I…I…didn't try…I mean I don't have the power…" she stuttered. How could she be   
reading his thoughts? She was no physic. Trunks was just as distraught. What if she could read what was on his mind at all times? What if she knew that he had kissed Bra? Perhaps Chizu was right, she couldn't be trusted.   
  
  
Pan picked up on his thought, but this time, she didn't say anything. She just couldn't   
believe he was all people thought she was untrustworthy. Just when she thought she had   
someone to depend on. She felt the tears well up, but she prevented them from flowing.   
Time on this planet has made her weak.  
  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and shook his head. His mind being flooded with her voice, her   
thoughts. His crystal blue eyes bore down on her mahogany set. He could hear her   
thoughts also…as clear as day.   
  
  
But why? Were they both mind readers?  
  
  
The male semi Saiya-jin moved closer to his female counterpart. Pan froze as he   
approached her. The air had become unsettled, the sky dark with foreboding clouds ready   
to release their heavy loads. Cold drops of water began to fall from the sky and with a   
wicked bolt of lightning; heavy torrent fell, soaking the pair. Pan moved forward, her eyes staying on the male in front her, and reached for his tail. Trunks bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a groan. Her slender fingers softly caressed the now damp fur, stroking it gently. Instinctively, he pulled her to him with one arm, their drenched bodies pressed hard against each other. She could now feel his arousal. Placing her hand on his head, Pan ran her fingers through Trunks wet hair sending chills down his spine.  
  
  
He wanted to take her right there.  
  
  
Forcefully, he made a slight turn and slammed her against the tree and she let out a faint   
and uncharacteristic cry. A smirk ran across his face as he moved to plant his lips onto   
her, but a searing pain stopped him in his tracks. Pan held on to his tail tighter, making   
him flinch in pain. She was so glad she didn't have one of the wretched things.   
  
  
"So, you thought you had me there, but it appears I have you," she said as she tugged at   
his tail again, this time gaining a vocal response in the form of a growl. She then stroked   
his manhood. His arousal was still evident. She laughed at how much control she had.   
"Listen to me and listen to me good, my horny friend. Stay out of my head and out of my   
business. You keep from me and I'll keep from you."  
  
  
With that, she released his tail and walked though the mud back to the palace. He just   
watched as her figure disappeared into the veil of cold, unrelenting rain and nighttime   
darkness. A sneeze halted any thoughts that were about to come to mind. He hurried back   
inside before he caught his death in this hellish storm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra tossed furiously under her sheets. Sweat dripped from her brow as she clawed at   
some imaginary foe contained in her dreams. Gritting her teeth, she growled and kicked   
wildly, trying with all her might to escape.   
  
  
"Let me go," she muttered, still trapped in her mental vice.   
  
  
The thunder rolled in the distance as rain began to pitter on her window seal. Still, she   
fought and fought until finally, she was exhausted. What sounded to be a whimper came   
from her pouted lips, tears flowing down her face.   
  
  
"Nappa," she cried out as lightning streaked across the sky. Her nightshirt clung to the   
sweat on her chest, which was heaving up and down. Paralyzed with fear, she darted her   
eyes to the left, then to the right…then she was still.   
  
  
After several agonizing moments, she sat up and placed her hand on her forehead. She   
was safe, it was only a dream.  
  
  
No, a nightmare.  
  
  
A nightmare she often had. She hated it. It felt so real, the details so vivid, she might as   
well had been actually doing it. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his disgusting   
hands groping her body. Bra shuddered and wrapped her arms around her. She felt as if a   
cold breeze was allowed to blow through her soul, chipping away at her very being.  
  
Damn him. Even in death, he still tortured her.  
  
  
Feeling parched, she slid out of her bed and walked over to a table placed at her window.   
She took a glass and filled it with a clear liquid, but it wasn't water. She took the shot of   
liquor and winced as it burned her insides. Anything felt better than what she was feeling   
just moments prior. Taking her time, she poured another shot, but this time mixing it with   
some juice so it would go down easier.  
  
  
Yet another night spent drinking alone.  
  
  
Lightning lit the sky once more, but Bra was unfazed. She was a warrior. Why would   
some lightning scare her? But…she let a man rape her for six years.   
  
  
She knocked the glass over and placed the bottle of Vodka to her lips. She chugged down   
the liquid violently. Its clear form ran down the sides of her mouth, mixing with her tears   
and sweat. She drunk as much as she could before coughing uncontrollably, rejecting   
most of the poison she ingested. She dropped the bottle and crashed to the floor. Shards   
of glass pricked her hand as she tried to regain her composure, her free hand at her throat.   
Still unable to catch her breath, Bra kicked the table, knocking it and what was on it   
down on the hard marble floor. The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout her   
room.  
  
  
Trunks halted peeling out of his drenched clothes as he walked down the hall, hearing a   
loud thud followed by a crash. The only other person that was posted in this area was his   
sister and to his knowledge, her room was unguarded. Fearing the worst, he ran down the   
hall, his muddy boots thudding loudly on the floor. Within seconds, he was at her door.   
He didn't even bother to ask permission to enter. Trunks simply burst in. He had to save   
her.   
  
  
At first, he saw nothing but darkness, but heard her harsh cough. He quickly ran across   
the room and saw her lying on the floor. With one swift movement, his sister was off the   
marble and in his arms. He patted her on the back, trying to ease her horrid cough. To no   
avail, she continued… and it was getting worse. Bra began to shake, a sign that she   
needed oxygen. Panicked, he sat her up and jarred her a bit, unsure of what he should do.  
  
  
"Bra, snap out of it," he cried, still shaking her. He could smell the Vodka in the air and   
could only imagine what she was doing before he got there. Suddenly, he had a thought   
and lifted his sister up, carrying her over to her bathing room. Running over to her sink,   
he began to run the cold water. He cupped some in his hand and quickly gave it to Bra for   
her to drink out of. She complied, slurping the cool, soothing liquid between coughs.  
  
  
Before long, Bra's normal breathing returned and Trunks collapsed on the floor in relief.   
How many times would he have to save her? She clung to his shirt, placing her chin on   
his damp chest and looked up at him with loving eyes. With his heart still pounding from   
the rush of adrenaline, he glanced down at her and flashed a smile. His damp hair was   
falling in his face and Bra lifted her hand to move it out of the way and behind his ear.   
  
  
Looking down at her form, a switch flipped in his head. Trunks scanned his sister from   
head to toe. He noticed that she had sweat through her thin cotton nightshirt and her full   
breasts could be seen through the flimsy fabric. He looked on nervously as her nipples   
became pert, a sign of her arousal. Bra pursed her lips as a devilish grin ran across them.   
Trunks squirmed, trying to control his thoughts as blood began to rush to where it   
shouldn't. As Bra lowered her hand from behind his ear, she traced his jaw line with a slender   
finger, making him shudder. She traced from his jaw, to his neck and down his arm to his   
hand.   
  
  
"Bra…don't," he whispered in a half-hearted protest, his conscience fleeing and his raw   
instincts slowly taking over. Ignoring him completely, she grabbed his hand and placed it   
firmly on her breast. Bra gasped with pleasure and Trunks moaned. Why was she doing   
this to him?  
  
  
Forgetting all inhibitions, he rolled his wet body on top of hers and kissed her   
furiously…his sexual frustration getting the best of him. Hurriedly, he removed his pants,   
freeing his straining member. Breathing harshly, he looked down at the beautiful woman   
before him. She hiked her shirt up, revealing her bare womanhood. His length became   
even more engorged. Bra moaned, and his gaze shot up to her face. She was all of   
sixteen, the body of a woman and the face of a girl. Slowly, his conscience returned and   
he stood up. Puzzled, Bra scrambled off the floor and followed him back into her room.   
  
  
"Where are you going," she asked, her tone hysterical. Trunks ignored her and he   
fastened his pants and wrapped his tail around his waist. This had gone far enough. Too   
far actually. Bra placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, he still ignored her.  
  
  
"Trunks, please don't go," she said quietly. He sighed and turned around. Her eyes were   
so begging, he didn't understand why anything was going on. All he knew was it was   
wrong and he had to get the hell out of there.   
  
  
"Bra…Sister, I must go. This is not right. Now, let me go to my quarters and get out of   
these wet clothes," he said firmly, moving her out the way so he could exit. Only a few   
more feet to go. Rolling thunder prompted him to move faster. The storm was not over   
yet.  
  
  
"Go! Go to your whore," Bra screamed, making her brother turn to her.  
  
  
"What are you talking about," he questioned, walking back to her, glaring her down. Bra   
refused to be intimidated by him.  
  
  
"That Son Pan. She is your mate, is she not? I bet she gets your blood all hot, doesn't   
she? Go to her! Fuck her brains out," she urged, throwing her arms about. That had to be   
the reason why he didn't want her. She damned the day that woman set foot inside the   
palace. Trunks' expression was blank. Bra pushed him, trying to get a response.  
  
  
"So, go to her! Or is she not putting out," Bra taunted. Then something snapped. The   
day's events flooded Trunks' mind. The seduction by his sister. The sweet kiss they   
shared. The suggestive games played by Pan. The visions of their bodies, their frames,   
their faces. Mocking him, urging him, testing the waters of temptation. Scorching his soul   
with lust beyond compare, desires beyond control.   
  
  
With a burst of speed, Trunks grabbed Bra and pushed her onto her back. The pair hit the   
floor hard, making the unsuspecting female Saiya-jin squeal. Trunks ripped the piece of   
fabric off of his sister and kissed her fiercely. He forced his tongue into her mouth,   
playing with her. Bra moaned with a mix a pleasure and disbelief. Gaining leverage, she   
pushed him up slightly, breaking the kiss.  
  
  
"Trunks," she gasped, not sure what to say. Trunks merely tore at his pants and placed   
himself at her entrance. Without saying a word, he plunged into her depths. Throwing his   
head back with unbridled pleasure. Bra whimpered, the new sensation she was feeling   
was more than she could bear. He was inside of her, making her want him even more.He thrust hard and deep, satisfying his needs. Bra dug her nails into his shoulders, pulling his body closer, pressing his chest against hers. The generating making their hard, tone bodies sweat. She moved her hips to match his movement, sending chills sown Trunks spine. He did not care who he was making love to, he needed release…sweet release.   
  
  
Moving closer to his climax, he grabbed her by her waist and pounded at her, making her   
moan with pleasure, her own hips rolling due to her pending orgasm. Breathing harshly,   
he stopped moving his hips and shuddered, liberating his seed inside of her. The sweat   
dripped off his body, pouring hard as the rain outside. He looked down and opened his   
eyes. Bra was smiling below him, her bare chest rising and falling. His senses had   
returned to him.  
  
  
He began to feel the bile rise from his belly, and he almost doubled over. Slowly, he   
pulled out of his sister and stood up. What had he done? He was a disgusting pervert. He   
lifted up his pants and walked out of his sister's room, leaving her on the floor. Very   
pleased.  
  
  
At the other end of the palace, Son Pan was being helped off the floor. The visions she   
saw in her head made her physically ill, the voices and the emotions. She rose to her feet   
and walked in the general direction of Trunks chamber, severely angered.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I warned you. No friggin' flames. Ya' hear me.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for, but I'll live. Thank you to those who   
did. I'm doing some shameless self-promotion in my fics, so if you like this, be sure to   
check out "Differences" by yours truly. Now, the drama is going to continue. Enjoy  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Trunks stood in his shower motionless. The water fell on his body, cold and unrelenting,   
his stare just the same. How could he have allowed himself to do that? He closed his eyes   
and saw her firm breasts and her soft lips…remembering how her silky interior felt   
around his length. He screamed out in shear agony. Agony for what he had done, what he   
had no business experiencing. He enjoyed the body of his sister whom he was to protect.   
He had violated the sacredness of their relationship. He did it. He should have stopped it.   
Trunks punched the tile in his shower, shattering the porcelain squares. The water   
strained from the showerhead, then slowed to a trickle. Moving out of the tub, he felt a   
high ki…Pan's ki.  
  
  
"TRUNKS," she yelled from outside of his chamber door. "Come out here now, you   
disgusting bastard!"  
  
  
Trunks wrapped a towel around his waist and peered out of the bathing room door. What   
on Vegeta was she raving about? As his wet feet pounded on the marble floor, he halted   
is disbelief.   
  
  
He forgot. They could read each other's mind. And not at will…for he could hear her   
thoughts in his head. She sounded as clear as if she were standing before him. She was   
angered about what she was forced to see…Trunks having sex with his own sister.   
  
  
"Pan, calm down," Trunks yelled as he rushed to the door to open it.   
  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down you…you…" she screamed just as the door swung open   
before her. Her eyes lay accusingly on Trunks, her fists balled up in anger. Without   
speaking she pushed Trunks into his room, making him stumble back Regaining his   
balance, he held his towel in place and stood on guard. With her temper, it was any guess   
as to what she'd do.  
  
  
"Pan, I can't explain this. I don't know why I can read your thoughts or feel your   
emotions," he stated as she stalked towards him "And I don't know why you could feel   
mine. I wouldn't want anyone to know what I was feeling when…"  
  
  
"When you were fucking your sister," she continued in a surprisingly calm voice.   
  
  
Trunks shook his head, trying to prevent the memories of what happened to arise. He   
placed his hand over his face, trying to hide his reaction…or perhaps his shame.   
  
  
"Yes," he mumbled, "I don't want anyone to know my feelings…know the ghastly things   
I have done to my own sister."  
  
  
The sound of sobs came from his masculine figure as he slid to the floor, trying to control   
the agonizing tears. His pain was evident, his great from reduced to a crying mess of   
which a child would be ashamed of. Pan remained standing, her stare unchanged.   
Whether he meant to or not, she still saw the images in her head. He was making love to   
another woman…kissing her, stroking her, sending her to the depths of ecstasy. She was   
disgusted and jealous, jealous that it was not her under him, her receiving his love.   
  
  
Pan was drawn back by her own thought. Why was she jealous? She was not bonded to   
him, nor did she want to be. He was a babied little prince. She could kill him if she   
desired, why would she care who he shared his bed with…even if it were his sister?  
  
  
"Is it because you possibly like me as much as I like you," Trunks asked, collecting   
himself from the floor. Pan growled and tossed a weak ki blast at him in anger. He   
dodged it and let it explode in one of the corners. It barely did any damage.  
  
  
"I told you to say out of my head," she yelled as she charged after him. Trunks was able   
to block her first punch, but she quickly kneed him in his stomach, making him cringe in   
pain. After, an uppercut sent him across the room, making the area tremble. Before he   
had a chance to recover, Pan sped over to him and kicked him in his chest. She connected   
several times before Trunks was able to grab her by her ankle and twist it, making her fall   
to her knees. Seeing the opportunity, Trunks leapt up and grabbed her from behind,   
restraining both arms behind her back. For once in their many battles, he had the upper   
hand. She squirmed underneath him, trying to break free.  
  
  
"Pan, listen to me. I don't know why I allowed what happened to happen. I have no   
excuse except that I had lost my mind for those few moments. If you can read my mind   
and emotions, you know the disgust I feel toward myself," he told her, desperately trying   
to calm her down. She only bucked more, despising the feeling of being confined. With a   
burst of energy, Trunks fell back and she spun to him, seemingly like a lioness ready to   
go for the kill.   
  
  
"I don't care! I really don't! I told you to stay out of my head. Why can't you do that?   
STAY OUT OF MY HEAD," she yelled, preparing to charge at him again. Before she   
could pounce, the lights were flipped on and both Demi Saiyans turned to the door.   
  
  
"Father," Trunks gasped as Vegeta stood in the doorway. Chizu was standing behind him,   
her eyes glaring at Trunks. Pan turned to the King and bowed respectfully, forgetting her   
prey for the moment.   
  
  
"Going for a late night spar I see," Vegeta said, folding his arms. He was in his   
nightclothes still. The fighting woke him from his sleep, and he was not pleased. He   
turned his eyes to Pan and walked up to her. She stood at ease, looking down at the short,   
stocky king. "He can't stay out of your head," Vegeta said flatly. "That was what this   
argument was about, right?"  
  
  
Pan could hear Trunks pleading to her not to say anything about Bra. Quietly, she agreed.   
Why, she didn't know.  
  
  
"Yes, your highness. I do not understand why I can hear his thought or why he can hear   
mine," she said quite respectfully. The King cocked his brow, contemplating why she   
delayed her answer. What were these two hiding?  
  
  
"Well," he said. "I will tell you why you can read each other minds in the morning, as   
well as discuss the peace agreement again. Until then, return to your own quarters so we   
can get some sleep. There will be plenty of time to spar in the future."  
  
  
With that, Vegeta walked from the doorway, leaving Pan, Trunks and Chizu alone. The   
military genius still stood in the doorway, giving Trunks a look that could kill. He, in   
return, gave her an evil glare, wishing she would just leave.   
  
  
"Make sure your sister is present as well," Chizu said, putting emphasis on the word   
'sister', pointing her finger at the prince. Trunks opened his mouth in shock. Just how   
long was she standing there? Before he could ask, she walked off, her sound of her   
footsteps fading quickly until she was gone.   
  
  
Pan looked at Trunks, then proceeded to the door. She had enough of this shit for one   
night. Before she could leave, Trunks grabbed her by her arm, making her turn to him.   
The look she gave could have made a harden warrior tremble, but he could see past her   
exterior. He was expecting her to yank her arm free, but she didn't. Instead, she   
continued to look at him, her face slowly softening, until it appeared she was on her verge   
of tears.   
  
  
"Son Pan…many months ago, I told you that you intrigued me. And you still do," he   
stated quietly, slowly pulling her to him. Again, she did not fight him. She complied with   
his request and she was in his arms, gazing into his aqua eyes.   
  
  
"Pan…I…" he started, but he couldn't finish the sentence. His mind was a mess of   
emotions and confusion. The woman he held shifted uncomfortably in his arms, feeling   
the emotions he was. It was a new feeling to her, one that she chose to leave unexplored,   
convinced that she would die on the honorably on the battlefield. Never would she have   
imagined she would find a mate, one that was her equal. It was not in her cards.   
  
  
"Please, just let me go," she said trying to move under him, but for some reason, she   
couldn't. She was frozen, paralyzed by her own thoughts. All she could do was look into   
his eyes…at his pouting lips. Lips that were moving so close to her own…pressing   
against her own. Before she has even realized it, she had wrapped her arms around his   
neck, kissing him passionately.  
  
  
Trunks ran his hands down her back, pulling her shirt from her pants. Once free, he slid   
his hands around the soft skin of her waist, making her moan slightly. Gliding down   
further, he placed his hand at her tailbone and fingered the mound where her tail had once   
been. Pan gasped, tearing away from the kiss. Never in her life had she felt a feeling such   
as that. It was as if her body was on fire and compounded in the region between her   
thighs. Unprepared for such powerful emotions, she pushed away from Trunks. Both   
were gasping for air, looking at each other. What had he done to her?  
  
  
"Don't even answer it," she said out loud, knowing he was reading her thoughts. She   
placed her fingers to her lips and looked at them. She had just kissed the prince…and   
enjoyed it. This had to be some type of sick dream. She hated him, his persistence, his   
weakness. Then why was she feeling what she did?  
  
  
"I will see you in the morning," she stated plainly, walking out his chamber doors. This   
time, she was not followed. Trunks just watched her figure leave…leave him in the   
darkness. Alone.


	9. Chapter 9

When I was asked to continue this fic after Chapter Four, which was the original ending,   
I was apprehensive to continue the story. Now that I have, I have received very little   
praise or motivation to continue this fic in the direction I desired it to (Save Houria, Star   
and others). So, this is the final chapter of this fic. I will not continue it, this is the end.   
Thank you to those who did try to motivate me.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Trunks fastened his holster around his waist and fixed his shirt. There was no need to   
wear his Uniform, but he loved his sword so much, he couldn't stand to be without it.   
Running his fingers through his hair, he checked himself in the mirror one last time.   
Everything seemed to be in place. Now it was time to see his Father and find out what   
was going on. He smiled at the image before him. He was actually tingling with   
anticipation. For months, all he thought of was Son Pan…perhaps now maybe he could   
show her how much he really cared for her.   
  
  
He just prayed she would have him after what she discovered.  
  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders and made his to his chamber door. As he opened it, his   
smile faded and his ki rose dramatically.   
  
"Hello, Brother," Bra purred, leaning on the wall with her arms folded. Trunks shook his   
head and continued walking, ignoring the voluptuous woman before him that was his   
sister. With a sleek smile still on her face, she raised herself off the wall and followed   
behind him.   
  
"I was wondering if after this meeting with father you wanted to…spar again," she said   
as she slinked behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Instead of throwing her   
off, he ignored her and continued down the hall, his face as hard as stone.  
  
"Aww, don't want to talk? It's such a beautiful morning. Why don't you spend it with   
me?"  
  
Having enough, Trucks lifted his arms up and removed Bra's. He turned around and   
grabbed her wrists, pulling her to him. Looking down into her eyes, he couldn't see his   
sister anymore. It was a stranger.   
  
And it was his fault.  
  
"I like it when you play rough," she cooed when he failed to say any words. Trunks let go   
of her arms and continued on his path to the Military Tactics room. She would have to   
learn how to let go of what happened last night.  
  
"Bra, listen to me and listen good," he said without turning to her. "What happened will   
never happen again." With that, the pair stopped at a door. Trunks took in a deep breath   
as his sister stood behind him. This was the moment of truth. With a step and push, the   
door opened and the pair entered the room. Vegeta and Pan rose, as did Chizu. Pan glared   
at Trunks, who sat down across from her. Of course, Bra sat next to him, eyeing him   
intently. With all present, Vegeta sat down, Chizu next to him. The King felt the   
animosity in the air, but decided to let that pass. There were more pressing matters to tend   
to.  
  
"Well, now that we are all assembled, we can start this meeting," Vegeta said flatly.   
"First matter at hand is the Peace Agreement. My son expressed concern about marrying   
Son Pan, and she the same. Both were very animate about their displeasure of the aspect   
of bonding with each other. Therefore, I've decided that the pair of you not be forced to   
marry."  
  
Sighs of relief came from Pan and Trunks, while Bra smiled on the inside. Finally, she   
was out of the way. He didn't love Pan away, he couldn't. Trunks shifted and raised his   
hand. Vegeta nodded, granting his son permission to speak.  
  
  
"Father, you said you would explain why Pan and I could read each other's minds," he   
said as a reminder. Vegeta smirked. He would enjoy the reaction he was going to receive   
when he revealed that Trunks and Pan were meant for each other. They'd rather kill each   
other first than bond together…knowingly. Bra sat up, her attention at her father. She   
knew nothing of this mind reading, and she was just as curious as her brother was.  
  
  
"Well," he said, trying to contain his amusement, "You and Son Pan here…have   
bonded."  
  
  
"WHAT," the three younger Saiya-jins all said simultaneously. Vegeta tried with all his   
might to keep his laughter in check. After a brief moment, he continued. "That is the   
reason why you can read each other thoughts and I'm certain the both of you feel a   
certain something forming between the two of you."  
  
  
The King sat back in reveled in the reaction of the younger ones. Bra looked at Pan with   
contempt, while Trunks and Pan gazed at each other, both shocked at what they just   
heard. How could they, off all people, be bonded?  
  
  
"Vegeta, how is this possible? Trunks and myself have not mated, nor spent more than a   
few moments at a time together," Pan tried to reason. Vegeta's smile left his face and he   
became deftly serious. He leaned forward and looked Pan in the eye, something he didn't   
often do.  
  
  
"Stop fighting it, woman. Goodness, people would think you were my offspring by your   
behavior," he said, folding his arms. "Enough of this. You two are bonded, so there must   
be a ceremony to make it official. Bra, I want to you help Pan with all the necessary   
steps."   
  
  
Bra stood and slammed her fists to the table, almost breaking it. Vegeta turned to his   
daughter in shock, while Chizu shook her head.   
  
  
The bottom was about to fall out.   
  
  
"I will never help her marry the man I love," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Vegeta   
drew back, wondering if he has misheard his beloved daughter.   
  
  
"Princess, we are talking about brother…not this man that you love. Are you still ill," he   
questioned while walking over to his daughter. Bra's ki flared and an aura grew around   
her, tossing her hair. Trunks stood up and turned to his sister.  
  
  
"Bra, have you gone mad?! Listen to what you are saying," he screamed at her, taking her   
by her shoulders and shaking her. Bra hit his hands away from her and folded her arms.  
  
  
"What is going on here? I command to know now," Vegeta said, infuriated. He could tell   
which direction this was going in. And if he was right, heads were sure to roll.   
  
  
"Trunks, don't pretend to love her. You love me. I could tell by the way you made love to   
me last night," she whispered to him, barely loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
  
But they did.  
  
  
Vegeta stood there, watching his only daughter proclaim her love to his only son. His   
blood began to boil. How many people would take advantage of his little girl? First, his   
most trusted advisor, who raped her for years…and now his own son, who shared his   
sister's bed? Vegeta growled and motioned for Chizu to rise. She obeyed.  
  
  
"My most trusted advisor... Did you know this was going on," he asked her without   
looking. Chizu, for once in her life, was terrified. She should have told him when she   
overheard Pan and Trunks talking. Now it was too late to explain.  
  
  
"Yes, I heard Trunks and Pan talking about it when I walked ahead of you last night. I   
thought it best to keep it to myself, sire," she explained, not showing any sign she was   
afraid. Trunks turned to the military advisor, mentally thanking her for her silence. But, it   
made no difference now.  
  
  
Without warning, Vegeta held his hand up to Chizu's chest and sent a ki blast straight   
through her. With blood gushing from the hole in her chest, she held her hand to it and   
slowly looked up at Vegeta. He turned around as she fell to the floor. Of course, she was   
dead. Trunks watched as Chizu's lifeless body collapsed, her gaping wound spilling   
blood everywhere. He looked at her eyes, eyes that seemed to be fixed on his own. He   
would have little time to mourn though.   
  
  
Something hit him in his side, and he flew across the room, hitting the wall hard. He   
groaned as he slid off the wall, leaving an imprint in it. Vegeta flew over to him at high   
speed, gathering another ki ball in his hands. Trunks watched as his father sped toward   
him, nothing but hate in his eyes. He understood he was going to pay for his sins. He   
accepted his fate. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for what was going to be the final   
blow.  
  
  
It never came.  
  
  
He opened his eyes to see Pan struggling with his father. She held his hand which had the   
ki blast in it, slowly twisting it out of place, sending waves of pain down his body. She   
struggled greatly, Vegeta was far more powerful than his son. There had to be a way to   
overpower him. She raised her knee to his ribcage, and Vegeta growled, loosing control   
of the ki. Before he could recover, she lifted his arm up and punched him in his side, then   
spun around and kicked him in his neck, making him crash into the floor. Pan breathed   
heavily and powered up to Super Saiya-jin. She knew that wasn't enough to finish him   
off.  
  
  
Just as she predicted, Vegeta flew out of the rubble, also powered up. The pair both threw   
a punch, connecting with the other's fist. An energy wave rolled through the room,   
knocking out all windows and making the whole palace tremble. Vegeta laughed at his   
opponent.  
  
  
"You are as strong as they say, Son Pan…but you have one weakness that I will exploit,"   
he said, throwing he a punch. She dodged and held his hand in place. She was amusing   
him. She had no weaknesses, and she was at LEAST, the King's equal.   
  
  
"Do humor me, Vegeta, before I kill you for attempting to take my mate away from me,"   
she growled at him.   
  
  
"See, that's it right there," he exclaimed as he raised his free hand in Trunks' direction, ki   
flaring in it.  
  
  
"NO," Pan screamed and she released Vegeta and sped to protect the man she loved.   
Yes…the man she loved. Trunks looked up and smiled as he read her thoughts. Time   
seemed to slow down as she reached out her hands to him. He reached out, leaning to   
touch her fingers, which were so close. She smiled and closed her eyes…  
  
  
Vegeta held back the ki, then released it, exploding on the back of the unsuspecting Pan.   
She fell on top of Trunks, who was wailing uncontrollably. He looked at her back. It was   
bloodied and burned. He lifted her head up and looked into her mahogany eyes. She   
didn't have enough energy to speak, so she let him read her thoughts.  
  
  
"I knew I was going to die before I bonded," she said matter-of-factly. She coughed and   
tried to put her hand over his. He quickly clasped down on it, trying to hold back his   
tears.  
  
  
"My love, we did bond," he said as he moved down to kiss her. She smiled, waiting for   
their lips to touch. He pressed his lips to hers and waited for her to respond.  
  
  
She didn't.  
  
  
Trunks slowly raised his head and looked at Pan. Her hair fell from it's golden color back to black. Her eyes were still closed and a quite   
smile ran across he face. She looked as if she were a sleeping angel. Now…she was and   
angel. Trunks laid her down beside him, looking at the dead woman who tried to save   
him. There was no use holding back his tears now. In one agonizing cry, he let out all of the  
pain, anguish and torment in his heart. Vegeta looked down at his son, staring at him   
emotionlessly.   
  
  
Trunks looked up at his father, at his dead mate…then searched for Bra. She was   
cowering in the corner nearest to the door. His eyes bore into her soul. He had never felt   
so much hatred in his life. There was only one thing left for him to do. He removed his   
sword from its holster and pointed it at Vegeta, who still hovered above him.   
  
  
"I know I have to pay for my sins. I had to watch my mate die before my eyes and I know   
I must die. But I'll be damned if I let you have the satisfaction of taking my life," he said   
to his father, but turned to his sister as he continued. "You, my dear, must pay for your   
sins also. You will live knowing you drove your brother into the depths of insanity and   
despair. You alone will have to go through the daily torment of knowing YOU killed   
your brother just as if you were holding his sword. And you will have to live, knowing   
my finals words were that I hate you with all of my being, and I will curse the day I'll   
see you in hell."  
  
  
As the last syllable was spoken, he raised the sword to his neck and slashed it. He fell   
forward, not to far away from his mate. With the last of his energy, he moved his hand,   
searching for his love's. When he felt the soft skin of her cold hand, he took in his final   
breath…then laid motionless.   
  
  
Vegeta turned his head as the sounds of Bra's whimpering tore him from his trance. He   
looked at the destruction before him, the bodies strung across the floor. He landed before   
his son and his mate, both now dead. He then walked over to the table in the center of the   
room, and saw Chizu lying on the floor, her blood blanketing the area surrounding her.   
Then, there was his daughter. She sat in the corner, balled up and sobbing. Her cries  
became more intense as her father walked up to her. She covered her head and rocked   
herself. This was all her fault. She deserved to die.  
  
  
"Stand up, woman," Vegeta growled. Slowly, she stood to her father, still shaking with   
fear. It would be appropriate for her to die by the father's hands. She closed her eyes and   
braced for what was to come, but her father interrupted her thoughts.  
  
  
"Open you eyes," he yelled at her. "Look around! Look at all the blood that was spilt on   
this day because of you. All of these before you died honorably, paying for their   
sins…but you…you still need to."   
  
  
Bra screamed at the top of her lungs and her father clasped his hands around her neck.   
She tried to get away, but it was no use. He held her in place and let her melt in his grasp.   
  
  
"Just kill me, end this pain," she sobbed. Vegeta cocked his brow and looked at his   
daughter.  
  
  
"Kill? Who said anything about kill," he said, almost enjoying his words. "My child,   
there are punishments far worse than death!"  
  
  
With that, Vegeta yanked his daughter by her throat and drug her out of the room, just as   
Bulma was running in. She looked at the sight before her and nearly fainted. She then   
looked at her husband, screaming.   
  
  
"What has happened here today," she asked, panicked. Vegeta just walked past her,   
dragging Bra behind him.   
  
  
"Nevermind that, woman. Your daughter here as something to tell you, then we are   
selling her to the Earth to pay for all she has done. The war will finally be over."  
  
  
Bulma cried behind Vegeta, begging him to explain. But she knew his word were final. Bra   
closed her eyes and prayed for her soul…and for the souls of all the lives she destroyed.   
This is the price she was going to pay…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. I am DONE. If someone desires to pick up where this left off, email me and we   
can talk…but I am DONE with this story.   
Thank you


End file.
